Bleach Wiki:Arena
Welcome to the Bleach Wiki Arena, where every week, we will be bringing you a new match up. Who is better? Who would win? Which is your favorite? This is up to you to decide. Every week, a new matchup will be placed in the arena. It is then up to the users of the site to cast their vote. At the end of the week, a winner will be decided and the match will be archived as a new one is put up. Voting and Rules How to vote: 1. Click the edit button on the Battle heading. 2. Look where it says votes1= and votes2= 3. Type #Insert Reason Here--~~~~ in the column for the person you want to vote for 4. Click Publish 5. Still having trouble? Read this. 6. Have a suggestion? Check out the suggestions box. Rules: 1. One vote per person. No double voting or voting for both if you can't make up you mind. 2. No fighting. If someone casts a vote for the opposite of what you voted for, no bashing them. 3. Not every week is going to be a physical battle, pay attention to the . 4. In the event of a tie, voting will be extended for one day, if it remains a tie by the end of the extension, then the whole battle will be a tie. 5. All votes must be signed or else they will be removed and not be counted, you can sign using four tildes 6. All votes must be 50 words or less The Tournament Starting this Saturday, there will be a tournament in the Arena! Read up on the official rules here. Tournament Schedule A visual version of the bracket is available here Battle There are TWO battles this week. |winner= |o1=Zaraki Kenpachi |o2=Byakuya Kuchiki |votes1= |votes2= }} |winner= |o1=Äs Nödt |o2=Quilge Opie |votes1= |votes2= }} Past Battles Archived Battles Retsu Unohana vs. Kenpachi Zaraki, Who is better? Winner: Retsu Unohana Love Aikawa and Rose Otorobashi vs. Shunsui Kyōraku and Jūshirō Ukitake, Tag Team Battle, Who would Win? Winner: Shunsui and Ukitake Sōsuke Aizen vs. Kūgo Ginjō, Who had the better betrayal? Winner: Sōsuke Aizen Sode No Shirayuki vs. Hyōrinmaru, Which would you choose? Winner: Hyōrinmaru Rukia Kuchiki vs. Orihime Inoue, Who is the better female protagonist? Winner: Rukia Kuchiki Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto vs. Kenpachi Zaraki, Who is the bigger badass? Winner: Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck vs. Tier Harribel. Who would win? Winner: Tier Harribel Isshin Kurosaki vs. Kisuke Urahara. Who makes the better comic relief? Winner: Kisuke Urahara Sōsuke Aizen vs Shūkurō Tsukishima. Who is the better Manipulator? Winner: Sōsuke Aizen Yumichika Ayesegawa vs Rangiku Matsumoto. Who is more likely to receive Bankai? Winner: Yumichika Ayesegawa 6th Division vs 10th Division. Who would you rather server under? Winner: 6th Division Tatsuki Arisawa vs Keigo Asano. Who would you rather have as a friend? Winner: Tatsuki Arisawa Karin Kurosaki vs Yuzu Kurosaki. Who would you rather have as a sister? Winner: Karin Kurosaki Suzumebachi/Jakuhō Raikōben vs Shinsō/Kamishini no Yari. Which Zanpakuto kills the fastest? Winner: Shinsō/Kamishini no Yari Uryū Ishida vs Orihime Inoue. Who is the better Sidekick? Winner: Uryū Ishida Yukio Hans Vorarlberna vs. Jackie Tristan. Whose Fullbring is better in a battle? Winner: Jackie Tristan Category:Bleach Wiki